


I can set you free (fuck off)

by flamerose



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brainwashed Characters, Child Abuse, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Feminization, Forced Crossdressing, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Pedophilia, Possessive Behavior, Rituals, creepy Daniel, dadvid, sadist Daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerose/pseuds/flamerose
Summary: After meeting the failed attempt of a sacrifice, Daniel was intrigued by the smart and quick-witted Max. Curiosity soon became infatuation, and infatuation became obsession that led to the cultist kidnapping the boy. This work is inspired by a DanMax work I saw that. It follows a similar plot line, but it won't be the exact same.Warning: this work contains some rather dark and disturbing content, so if you're not comfortable with it, then don't read it, or leave hate comments.





	1. Chapter 1

_I can set you free Max._

_You're safe with me._

_You belong with me._

Max sat up with a choked gasp and immediately regretted his decision when nausea struck him. He groaned and tried to focus on something in the room he was in. 

He stopped and felt his heart drop to his stomach. This wasn't his tent, nor was this anywhere in the camp grounds. The furniture, wallpaper, ceiling and carpeted floor were all pristinely white. There was a writing desk, a dresser, a full-length mirror and a door that probably led to a bathroom. The bed he was on was soft, unlike the one he had at the camp. 

He looked down and grimaced when he saw that he was not in his favourite blue hoodie, but instead in a white nightshirt that was a few sizes too big. The garment was hanging loosely off his shoulders and the sleeves completely covered his hands. He lifted the hem of the shirt and paled at the sight of a pair of white panties with a small bow were fitted on him. 

'Wha-Where the flying fuck am I?' He thought groggily as his pulse began to quicken. The last thing he remembered was going to the woods to grab something and someone using a cloth to cover his nose and mouth, and then darkness. He grunted and rubbed his eyes. What kind of sick fuck would kidnap him and change him out of his clothes?

There was a knock from the door that Max couldn't see. He immediately settled back into the bed and pretended to sleep. HIs heart pounded as he heard the lock click and light footsteps approached closer and closer until they stopped and the bed dipped. Max tried to keep his breathing steady and his body relaxed when he felt a hand ruffle his hair and a familiar chuckle ring out. 

"It's time to wake up, Max, you wouldn't want to miss breakfast and morning mass." The camper recognised this voice, he hadn't heard it in a while after he was sent to a local hospital. 

He rolled over and slowly opened his eyes to see piercing blue eyes smiling back at him. He yelped and scrambled away from the man. He nearly fell off the bed when an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to the man he was trying to get away from.

"D-Daniel? I thought, I thought you- how?" Max rambled, trying in vain to rip the arm around his waist off. Daniel chuckled again and tightened his hold on the boy. 

"That's a tale for another time, Max, for now, let's get you ready for morning mass and breakfast." The cultist proceeded to lift Max off the bed and drag him to the bathroom, telling him to get himself ready. Before he shut the door, Daniel told him to be ready in five minutes or else there might be consequences.

As soon as the door closed, Max immediately went on a hunt to see if there were anything that could add his escape from whatever hellhole Daniel brought him to. He checked the drawers and the bathtub, but there was nothing except extra tissue rolls, towels, and soap and shampoo bottles. He huffed and decided for his own safety, he better started getting ready. 

As soon as he finished washing his face, Daniel knocked on the door and told him to come out and get dressed. Max cautiously shuffled out of the bathroom and immediately recoiled when he saw what Daniel was holding in his hands: a long white dress with frills and a small bow placed in the middle of the square hemline. There was a sash around the waist area that could be tied into a bow.

"What the actual fuck?!" Max yelled at the tall blonde man, whose smile seemed to widen as he watched the camper backed into the wall next to the bathroom entrance. He tried to run back into the bathroom, but the cultist grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor. Max grunted as his bare shoulder slid across the carpet roughly. He was about to get up when Daniel grabbed him by his unruly black hair and tugged him upwards. 

"We really need to work on you attitude and language, little buddy." Daniel tutted, shaking his head like a disappointed parent. Max bared his teeth at the man and clawed at the pale hand. 

"Let me go, you sick fuck!" Max snarled. No way in hell was he going to be wearing a fucking dress or taking part in whatever weird cult thing. Daniel's smile became tightlipped as he tightened his hold on Max's hair, causing him to hiss out in pain. 

"I suggest that you wear the clothes, or else you'll be severely punished Max. I would hate to hurt you." 

"I would rather fucking die than wear that stupid dress, shithead!" An exasperated sigh came from the man before white hot pain bloomed across Max's right cheek. The boy gaped in shock as his head hung limply from the force of the slap. He placed a hand gingerly to his cheek and felt the pulsing heat underneath his fingers. 

"Di-Did you just-"

"I won't hesitate to repeat my actions if it would keep you behaved, Max." There was a dangerous undertone in Daniel's voice. "Now, be a good boy and let's get you ready." 

Max looked back at the insane man with stubborn deviance in his eyes. "Fuck. Off." He gritted out. 

"I really wished you didn't say that." Max braced himself for another slap, but instead Daniel slammed his head down on the floor. Pain coursed from the back of his skull to his eyes. He was almost sure that it cracked. 

Before the boy could focus on his surroundings, the blonde cultist brought his head up again and slammed him down harder than the first time. He was slammed down two more times before he was face-to-face with a smiling face. Max groaned and tried to ignore the pulsing pain in his brain as he tried to focus on anything that was not Daniel's face. 

"Now, I'll ask this one last time. How about we get you dressed?" Daniel's voice left no room for protest or argument. Max nodded limply and let Daniel set him on the side of the bed. 

Max tried to glare while Daniel was unbuttoning his nightshirt, but with how much pain he was in, he must've looked drunk out of his mind. The cultist hummed a tune as he took off his shirt and folded it neatly and placed it at the edge of the bed. 

"Arms up." Daniel instructed as he held up the white dress. Max complied begrudgingly and let it fall through his head and arms through the sleeves. He was lifted up so that Daniel could pull it properly and let it fall just beneath his knees. He was then turned around so that the cultist could zip up the dress to the back of his neck and tie the sash into a perfect ribbon around his waist. 

Out of nowhere, Daniel brought out two knee-high white socks with frills. Max was turned around again and the socks were pulled to his knees, each sock paralleling the other. Finally, a pair of shiny white Mary Janes were placed on his feet.

He was guided to the full-length mirror and felt nausea build up in his throat as he realised how each article of clothing fit him perfectly. He watched as Daniel knelt behind him and made final adjustments to his attire and smooth out the skirt. 

"There we go. You look so beautiful, Max." Max tried not to shudder as hands smoothed over his sides and squeezed. "Now for the finishing touch." The cultist produced a white bow hairpin and clipped it onto Max's hair. The white contrasted greatly with Max's dark hair, making it look like a beacon in a storm. Max grumbled under his breath at how primed and girly he looked. 

Before Max could react, he was lifted up in Daniel's arms and lean but strong arms wrapped around him. He instantly gripped onto Daniel's white shirt, in fear that the man would drop him. This resulted in a deep, amused chuckle from the blonde.

"We mustn't waste any more time, the others are dying to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Max was taken outside of what he later discovered was a small two-story house (that was also in different shades of white, what the fuck Daniel) and into a small town. There were still a few people milling about, all doing a different task like watering the plants or sweeping the pavement. Each person was wearing a white outfit like Daniel and himself, but the creepiest thing among all of them was the empty look in their eyes, and the wide smile they displayed once they caught sight of Daniel. 

(They reminded Max of how the campers at Camp Campbell looked when they were brainwashed by Daniel.) 

"Hello Daniel, did you have a nice sleep?" The man who was sweeping the pavement asked once the two approached him. Max felt uneasy at how glassy and doll-like his brown eyes were, and how close he was to his face. Daniel returned the smile, though less wide. 

"Hello as well, Caleb, and yes, I did sleep well." Daniel replied. He then proceeded to nudge Max, who glared daggers at him. "This here is Max, the newest member of our family. Say hi, Max."

Max just glared up at the other man, narrowing his eyes before flipping him off. “Get the fuck away from me,” he seethed. 

Caleb blinked owlishly before he chuckled and clapped his hand in Daniel’s shoulder. “Wow, Daniel! You really got your work cut out for you this time!” 

Max clenched his fist while Daniel returned the chuckle. “I sure do, Caleb, but I'm sure _Max_ ," he emphasised his name by squeezing the boy's arm painfully, "will come around soon." 

The camper wrenched his arm from Daniel's grip with a murderous look on his face. 

_Like that is gonna fucking happen._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After a scolding from the cultist, Max was brought into a large building with dandelions surrounding it. Inside the building, it looked like a school cafeteria, with four rows of long tables plus benches and one table with around four people facing the others perpendicularly at the front. At each table, there were a variety of people, from age to race, but like the people they saw outside, everyone's eyes were devoid of emotion, and their clothes were white. 

Daniel weaved though the tables gracefully, greeting the brainwashed people politely. When they finally reached the table at the front, Daniel sat him down in one of the chairs next to a black-haired woman and turned around to begin preaching to audience. Max had already tuned them out by the time they started to recite prayers. 

"And before we start our meal, I would like to introduce everyone to Max, the newest member of our growing family. Due to unpleasant past experiences, Max here is filled with negativity," The creepy audience all gave Max the same pitying look, making the boy grit his teeth, "so let's all help him purify and cleanse himself, alright?" 

"Of course, Daniel." The crowd replied in unsettling unison. Daniel clapped his hands together. 

"Wonderful! Let's begin our meal everyone!" At that, a few others came from the side doors with carts of breakfast, pitchers of water and cutlery. Each item was set in front of each person perfectly, not one thing out of place. A plate of tomatoes, apples and toast were places in front of Max, and he felt his stomach growl at the sight of it. 

(He did miss out on lunch and dinner due to being kidnapped.) 

Once everyone had their plate of food, another small prayer of thanks was said and sounds of cutlery clanking and pleasant conversation filled the room. Max used a fork to poke his food, unsure if it was tampered with or not. Daniel was biting into his toast when he noticed Max's cautious actions. 

"Eat up Max, it's unhealthy to skip breakfast,” the man chided. “If you don’t eat now, you’ll have to wait four hours until lunch at noon." He looked at Max expectantly, who sneered at him. 

Daniel sighed. "If you don't eat by yourself, I'll have to feed you Max." At that, the camper paled and instantly grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite. Daniel smiled and turned to talk with the man sat next to him. Max grumbled under his breath and chewed his food angrily. 

Throughout breakfast, the woman next to him tried to strike up some friendly conversation, but most of the time her questions were like, "Isn't Daniel the best?" or "Don't you just love Daniel?" and when he wouldn't reply she would ramble on and on about how 'amazing' he was, which he toned out and nodded absentmindedly. 

'This is gonna be one long breakfast.' He thought as he bit into one apple slice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Once everyone was finished, Daniel bid them farewell and a good day. When most of the people were out of the cafeteria, Daniel took Max by the hand and led to him outside. 'At least it's better than picking me up,' Max rolled his eyes and started to look around. Everyone seemed to be doing something like the people they saw before breakfast. 

Daniel showed Max around and made sure that the boy was constantly by his side, and never too far away. Even if he managed to leave his side, he would be herded back to him by a "zombie" (Max had started the people here that since their mannerisms were so alike.) The rest of the day was spent like this, until everyone retired back to their residences for the night. Daniel took the camper back to his house, which was a bit bigger than the others. 

The cultist took Max back to the room he woke up in, setting him on the chair by the writing desk, and helped him take off his shoes, socks, bow, untie the bow and unzip his dress. 

"There are fresh clothes in wardrobe, I assume you already know where the shampoo, body wash and towels are in the bathroom. You're welcomed to stay up, but do remember that curfew is at ten," he gestured to the clock on the table that indicated that it was currently fifteen minutes to nine, "I will come in to check that you're in bed by then." With that, he ruffled Max's hair again and walked out the room, locking the door behind him. 

Max listened as his footsteps click down the hall and eventually disappeared. Once he was certain that Daniel was out of earshot, he jumped into his bed and screamed out all his frustration and anger into a pillow. He screamed until his throat was sore and he was out of breath, then he just laid there and hugged the pillow to his chest. He never thought he would admit it, even to himself, but he was starting to miss Camp Campbell, his friends and David. 

'Did they notice that I'm missing? Are they looking for me?' Max hugged the pillow tighter to his chest as he felt tears build up. The longer he laid there, the heavier his eyelids got, and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's chapter two. I'm really tired right now, I don't know what to say, so I guess that's it for this chapter, don't forget to comment, and I'll see you in the next chapter, ciao!
> 
> Xoxo Rose


	3. Chapter 3

"-ax, Max, Max!" He groaned and swatted the hand that was carding through his hair away. There was a chuckle before the hand shook him awake. "Max, wake up." 

Max peeked open one of his eyes. "What the fuck do you want?" He ask groggily. 

Daniel smiled. "I was about to check on you to make sure you were in bed, but it seems that you haven't even taken a shower yet, would you like me to help you?" At that, Max bolted up and his face flushed bright red. 

"N-No! What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" He hissed. Daniel sighed and picked the younger up, and took him to the bathroom. 

"Well then, you better hurry and take a bath and brush your teeth, it'll be well pass your curfew when you're done." He set Max down and nudged him into the bathroom. "Don't take too long." 

Max immediately closed the door once he was finished talking and shuddered. 'What a fucking creep.' He thought as he took off his clothes and threw them in the laundry basket next to the bathtub. He then stepped into the shower, turned the nob, and sighed when he felt the hot water touch his skin. Remembering what Daniel said, he finished as quick as he could. 

As he was drying his hair, he realised that he didn't bring any clean clothes with him and gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He growled as he used the towel to wrap around his naked body. Breathing in deeply to steady his nerves, he shuffled to the door and cracked it open a bit. 

"U-uh, Daniel? I think I didn't take my clothes with me, could you hand them to me, please?" He asked, adding the 'please' as an afterthought. He heard rustling outside and footsteps coming over. 

The boy held his hand out to take the clothes, but Daniel just took his hand and pushed him inside the bathroom. "Daniel, what the fuck, get out!" Max yelled in embarrassment, wrapping the towel around him tighter. 

"I'm helping you change Max, I see no harm in that." The cultist tilted his head and smiled innocently at the camper, as if helping him change was a completely normal thing to do. 

"I can do it myself, thank you very much!" Max tried to snatch the clothes from Daniel's hands, but the cultist used his height to his advantage and his clothes out of reach. Max sneered and held himself back from kicking the man in the shins. 

"I _insist_ that you let me help you Max, after all, we don't want a repeat of this morning, right?" There was a threatening glint in his eyes as he knelt down to face the camper. A shudder went up Max's spine at the mention of the abuse he was put into. 

"Fi-fine, but I get to put on the underwear." Daniel's eyebrow rose and he nodded. 

"Of course." He handed the pair of white panties to Max, who snatched from his hand and gestured for the cultist to turn around. The man did so with a small smile and Max immediately slipped it on, stomach churning at how perfectly it fit him. He lowered his head and cleared his throat, indicating that the cultist could turn around. 

Daniel turned to face him with a smile that just screamed creepiness and helped Max put on the oversized nightshirt. There was something predatory in the blonde's eyes as he buttoned up the shirt. He smoothed out the nightshirt and when his hands reached Max's ass, he stilled and rested his hands there before helping the camper roll up his sleeves. 

"There, now hurry up and brush your teeth, it's already ten thirty." The cultist ruffled his hair and hummed. "You're hair is still damp, I'll help you blow-dry it after you finish brushing your teeth." With that, he walked out of the bedroom to fetch the blowdryer from his room. 

Max huffed and grabbed a toothbrush, toothpaste and a cup from the cabinet and started to brush his teeth while thinking about the layout of the cult town. Obviously, it was very big, and he has yet to see the exit. The fences surrounding the area were chain linked, so maybe he could just crawl over them in the dead of the night while everyone sleeps? But he wasn't sure if it was an electrocuted one, so he'd have to check. He spat into basin and rinsed his mouth just as Daniel returned to his room with a blowdryer. 

The blonde picked the boy up and set him on the edge of the sink, and began blowdrying his hair. Max had to admit, it felt... nice. Daniel's fingers were gentle as he ran his hands through the dark curls. If there were any tangles in his hair, he would untangle them without inflicting any pain. Plus the warm air from the blowdryer blowing onto his scalp, it was a soothing combination, and soon enough he felt his eyelids drooping and started to nod off. 

Daniel noticed that the boy was slowly falling asleep and had leaned onto his chest for support. Max looked really peaceful when he was asleep, his frown disappeared and the lines from frowning and glaring so much were eased. When he finished, he unplugged the blowdryer and placed it by the sink, then gathered the sleeping boy into his arms and tucked him into bed. The cultist brought the blanket to Max's chin and as he looked at the boy, he couldn't help but placed a quick kiss to his forehead. With a soft smile, he grabbed the blowdryer, looked back at Max one last time, and retired to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was just mainly Daniel being creepy... but we got some (creepy) fluff at the end :') As for Max falling asleep while his hair being blowdried, I personally like to think that since his parents neglect him so much, he never really knew how good it feels to have someone blow-dry your hair for you, so that's why he thought it was soothing. Anyway, that's it for now, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, ciao!
> 
> Xoxo Rose


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few days, Max fell into a rhythmic routine in the weird little town. Wake up to Daniel's bright yet creepy smile, quickly wash up and get dressed, then proceed to the breakfast hall. After breakfast, the young camper would participate in various activities with the blonde cult leader and the blank-eyed people in the village. Then it was lunch, meditation time on the lawn and chores, dinner, and finally free time in the evening. 

When they retired for the night, Daniel allowed him to read some books he had picked out for him, most of them about the weird ass god they worshipped. At the sight of the books, Max snorted and threw them across the room. Sometimes, when he was really bored, he would flip through the books for something interesting. He had to admit, the illustrations in the books seemed interesting enough, some of them depicting weird symbols, others with the weird deity doing something grotesque. 

Sometimes he tried to jiggle the doorknob, only to be immensely frustrated with the fact that Daniel remembered to lock it every time. That is until one day, Max discovered hairpins in one of the drawers in the desk. Smirking, the young camper took some and fashioned them into something that could fit inside the lock of the door.

One night, once he was sure that Daniel was in his own room down the hall, Max slipped the hair clip into the lock and jiggled around until he heard a soft 'click'. He quietly pushed his bedroom door open and blinked in the darkness until his eyes got used to it. He then tiptoed around the hall before he found what seemed like a closet door. Twisting the doorknob, it was once discovered that the door was locked, too. Max was about to unlock the door when he heard something shifting around near the direction of Daniel's room. Heart thumping wildly, he raced back to his own room and locked the door. He stuffed the hair clip in his pillow case and threw the covers over him, trying to calm his heart and steady his breathing as he listened to Daniel unlock the door and gently shut it. Footsteps muffled by the carpeted floor led to his bed, and Max felt the mattress dip as the cultist sat on the bed.

There was a pregnant and long silence until he heard a sigh come from the man and felt his hand gently card through his curls. He hated to admit it, but it felt nice, since his own parents weren't big fans of physical contact. 

"I hope you realise how much I care about you, Max." The blonde whispered. He pressed a kiss to the back of his head and the camper tried to suppress a shiver when he felt Daniel inhale his scent. With one more kiss and the adjustment of his covers, Daniel left the room and locked the door. 

Max really needed to get out of here. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time he snuck out his room, he made sure it was really late into the night. Daniel's light was out, which meant that the blonde was probably asleep. Max decided to go back to the closet door he found yesterday. Using the hair clip, he jiggled around until he heard a soft 'click'. The camper opened the door as quietly as he could, wincing slightly when he heard a small squeak. 

In the closet, there were some coats in shades of white hanging on the rack. On the floor, barely covered by the coats, were a few boxes. Max felt curiosity fill him up and he hesitantly opened one of the flaps of the boxes. Inside were phones, chargers and earphones, most likely once belonging to the blank eyed people here. Max felt a spark of hope. This might be the only chance to escape! Quickly, he grabbed a phone and turned it on, praying that it still had battery. When it finally turned on, Max nearly let out a cry of victory when he saw a service signal at the top, even it wan't full bars. He pressed the home button and growled in frustration when he saw that he needed a password. Turning the phone off again, he placed it next to him and reached for the next one in the box. 

He was around twenty phones in when he finally found a phone that had a decent amount of battery and didn't require a password. Scrummaging though the others still in the box, he managed to find another phone that didn't need a password. He shoved the small phone pile back into the box and immediately locked the door and go back into his room. He placed the phones underneath a pile of paper he found in a drawer and closed it. Max settled back into his bed with a new sense of hope. 

He was going to get out of here, no matter what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Max?" Said boy looked up from his food, which he had only taken a few bites out of. 

"What?" He grumbled, stabbing a carrot. Daniel cocked an amused eyebrow and took a sip of water. "Do you not like the food?" He gestured to the nearly untouched food on plate, the only indication that he even touched it was the multiple stabs on the food. 

"It's meh." He replied halfheartedly, scooping up some mash potatoes and shoving it in his mouth. It kinda reminded him of the mash potatoes that the Quartermaster used to make at Camp Camp. He felt tears welling in his eyes and hastily blinked them away before Daniel could see them. "It's just that... I'm not really hungry."

He jumped when the cultist placed a cool hand on his forehead. "Wh-what the fuck-" "You're a bit warm, maybe you're coming down with something." The camper gaped at him and hated how genuinely concerned the blonde looked.

 _He's faking it, he's just trying to gain your trust so that he can brainwash you, too._ A voice in his mind hissed. 

"I'm fine." He swatted away the blonde's hand and resumed to stabbing his food and shoving some in his mouth. He felt Daniel staring at him until he looked away. 

_Creep._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they finished dinner, Max was feeling a bit sick and woozy. As he pushed his chair from the table, he let out a few sneezes and sniffled. He grabbed a piece of tissue and blew his nose. He groaned and hopped onto the floor. 

"Are you sure you're alright, Max?" Daniel was crouched next to him and examined his face. The camper sniffed again and glared at the blonde.

"Yes I am. Jesus, can you get off my fucking back and stop pretending that you care?" Daniel had an unreadable expression on his face, and Max swore that he saw a flash of sadness in his blue eyes. Why the fuck would he be sad?

"I do care about you Max, and if you really are sick, I need to get you some medicine for you." The cultist explained patiently. Max rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

_Bullshit._

"I told you, I'm fucking fine." Daniel sighed and stood up again. 

"If you say so, Max." He placed his hand behind Max's back and guided him back to his house. During the walk back to his house, Max had sneezed and sniffled several more times and groaned under his breath. In his peripheral, he saw that Daniel looked increasingly worried. The camper ignored him and continued to look straight until he saw the stark white house. 

"Off to your room you go." Daniel smiled as he patted Max's back. Max clenched his jaw and made a beeline to his room and slammed his door shut. He grabbed some tissues from the toilet and blew his nose until his nose was red and dry. He threw the tissues he used into the toilet and flushed, watching as they disappeared. Maybe he was sick after all, but like hell was he gonna let Daniel take care of him. 

He went back into the main bedroom and flopped onto the bed, staring at the white ceiling, thinking about his plans for tonight. Tonight, he would fiddle with the phones to see if it really worked. If they did, he would go to the Camp Campbell website and try contacting David or Gwen. Yeah, that was a good plan. 

There was knock on the door that made Max sit up. "May I come in Max?" Daniel's voice came from the other side of the door. Max rolled his eyes. 

"What-fucking-ever." Daniel came in with a glass of water and some pills. Max furrowed his eyebrows. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Here are some pills for you. Even if you don't want to admit it, but it really seems like you have a cold, Max. If you want, you can take them." He placed them onto the writing desk and walked over to kneel in front of Max. He placed his cool hand on Max's forehead and the boy recoiled at the feeling. Why are his hands so fucking cold?!

"You're still a bit warm, maybe I should check your temperature. Where did I put that thermometer?" Daniel muttered himself, hand resting on his chin. Max was growing even more irritated. Geez, this guy is so annoying.

"I'm fine, asshat. I'll just sleep and I'll be better tomorrow." Max retorted. Daniel still didn't look convinced. The two stared the other down, Max's hazel to Daniel's ice blue, until the cultist finally sighed. 

"Alright, but at least take the medicine before you sleep, please." Max felt his lip curl into a sneer. Jesus fucking Christ, he was about to pull his hair out at how good at acting the blonde was. 

"Whatever, if it gets you off my fucking back." Daniel flashed him sunny smile that reminded him painfully of David or Nikki before he ruffled his hair.

"That's a good boy, Max, now go on and take your shower." He got him his nightshirt from the closet, a pair of fresh panties and a fluffy white towel. He handed it to the boy and smiled at him again before walking out his room and locking the door. Max huffed and went into bathroom. As he washed and dried himself, he thought about the steps of his plan of escaping this place. The gates to the outside must most likely be unguarded since all the residents here save for himself was brainwashed to not wanting to leave, so he might be able to leave easily. Of course the escaping would be done at night, when everyone's asleep and unaware. 

Dressing himself and walking into the bedroom, he grabbed the one of the cellphones he hid under the papers in the desk and looked at the door, before deeming it safe enough to turn it on and check his location. Pressing on the Google Map app, he waited as the phone assessed his location before finally telling him where he had been for the past days. 

_Redwood Forest, Greenfield._ Max furrowed his eyebrows and pressed the search bar and enter _my location to Camp Campbell, Lake Lilac_. He felt a large surge of hope when he saw that he was only a few hours away from Camp. This is it! His chance to escape!

He heard the door handle jiggle and immediately shoved the phone back to it's original place, grabbed a random book and flopped onto his bed. He managed to flip to a random page as Daniel opened the door. 

"Hey Max, just checking to see if you had your medicine before curfew." He glanced at the desk and gave a small sigh when he saw that the medicine was left untouched. "Max, I told you to take your medicine-"

"I just forgot 'cause I was reading, geez," He rolled his eyes and hoped with a thumping heart that Daniel was convinced by his lie. The cultist walked over and sat down next to him to see what he was reading. A small smile formed when he saw the title. 

"Max, I didn't know you liked fairytales."

"Wh- oh! Yeah! I kinda like them, is there a problem with that?" That wasn't completely a lie. Max did like fairytales, they provided him a distraction from his shitty life. When he was really little, he always wished that he had genie or a fairy godmother that could grant him a wish, so that he could live somewhere else than with his parents.

Daniel chuckled. "Of course not, Max, but you can read later, after you've taken your medicine." He stood up and handed the glass of water and the medicine to the camper. The boy grumbled something before popping the pills in his mouth and washing them down with the water. He grimaced at the bitter aftertaste the medicine left behind. He downed the rest of the water to wash out the taste and handed the empty glass to the blonde. 

"Thanks, I guess." He mumbled. He could practically feel Daniel beaming before patting his head. 

"Now go on and brush your teeth. Those pills might make you a bit drowsy in a while, so I guess you can read until you fall asleep." Max clenched his fists. There goes his chance to go on the Camp Campbell website tonight. He stormed off into bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth before returning to the bathroom, only to find Daniel flipping through the story book on the bed. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked. Daniel looked up.

"I thought that maybe I could read you a story before you fall asleep." Max looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm not a fucking kid, I can read by myself."

"It's won't hurt if I just read you a story Max."

"No fucking way-"

"I _insist_ , Max." The camper could feel the man's patience wearing thin, and that the warm look in his eyes that turned into something dangerous. Gulping, Max clenched his jaw and walked over to climb into the bed. Daniel seemed to visibly relax as he shift to sit next to Max. Max felt a bit uncomfortable at the closeness as the cultist hummed while he flipped through the book until he found a story that he liked. 

"Here we go, Beauty and the Beast, it's one of my favourite fairytales." He glanced at Max from the corner of his eye with something unexplainable in his eyes before flicking back to the storybook. He cleared his throat. 

"Once upon a time, there was a girl called Belle that lived in a small village..." As the blonde read the story, Max felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier, and he didn't know when it started, but Daniel's fingers started carding through his curls. Before he knew it, the cultist's voice grew more and more distant until the boy finally succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaahhhh first update of 2019!! im sorry for not updating earlier, i was swamped with my midyear exams ;-; anyway, I have a headcanon that max really likes fairytales, and has a hidden fairytale book with him back at camp. also, we got some caring Daniel in this chapter. why would he be so caring? is there an ulterior motive?? am I going to update sooner??? only I would know the answers to these questions mwahaha! 
> 
> anyway, thanks for all the kudos and comments, I really appreciate it :) that's it for now and I'll see you guys in the next chapter ciao!
> 
> Xoxo Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Camp Camp is really good, and Daniel is a very interesting character! The thing that got me to like him is his fiddle lol. Once again, this work is inspired by another DanMax work that I really enjoyed, and I really liked the kidanpped plot line it had, hence the creation of this work. This isn't a complete copy, merely an inspiration. That's it for now, feel free to leave a comment, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, ciao!
> 
> Xoxo Rose


End file.
